The determination (e.g., detection and/or concentration measurement) of an analyte in a fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketone bodies, cholesterol, lipoproteins, triglycerides, acetaminophen and/or HbAlc concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as urine, blood, plasma, interstitial fluid, or other fluids found in the bodies of humans or other organisms. Such determinations can be achieved using an analytical test strip and test meter combination.